Photograph
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: Dedicated to BloodRoseintheTwilight, meh BFF! AU Sasuke remember lost times with Sakura and realizes his mistakes. Can one photograph help him? Will she forgive him? My first songfic ever! "Photograph" by Nickelback. RxR


Disclaimor: Me don't own Naruto...BUT I HAVE A **_50 YEAR_** PLAN TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh and I also don't own the song "Photograph". The totally freakin' awesome band Nickelback does.

"Talking"

_**Lyrics**_

**This story is dedicated to my BFFs, Samantha (a.k.a. BloodRoseintheTwilight) and Katherine. Everyday I listen to my iPod (I'm like in love with that thing) and everytime I hear "Photograph" by Nickelback (by the way, I'm like obsessed with Nickelback. Their just so freakin' AWESOME!), I think of Sasuke and Sakura. I hope you all enjoy this oneshot! Sorry if there are grammer mistakes. I tend to type a little too fast for my own good! Gomen nasi! Enjoy the fan fiction! Oh and by the way, this whole fic is in Sasuke's P.O.V.**

* * *

**(A.N. When you read the story, please make sure you read the lyrics or the sotry would make no sence what so ever.)**

It was 12am in the morning. I bet your wondering, who the hell would be up at this ungodly hour?! Well, I am. Who am I? I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Now I bet your wondering why I am up? Well, this certain pink haired beauty has been plaguing my thoughts so I couldn't fall asleep.

_**Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head**_

I got up off my bed and walked over to my desk. As I sat on the chair, I flicked on the light, illuminating a certain picture on my desk. I picked it up and studied it, a chuckled escaping my lips. It was a picture of my best friends, Sakura and Naruto, and myself. It was Ino's 18th birthday party and we were all invited.

I studied the picture again. Another chuckled escaped my mouth.

"What the hell is on Naruto's head?" I questioned myself.

The stupid idiot had a lamp shade over his head with a poorly drawn picture of a ramen bowl on it. Tch, the dobe was drunk no doubt. My gaze then fell on my other best friend and teammate, Haruno Sakura. My God she's beautiful. Her pink hair, pools of emerald in her eyes, her smile. Everything about her was perfect. Everything about her, I fell in love with.

I stood up and flicked off the light. I grabbed my jacket and exited my apartment. I walked my way down the streets of Konoha to a house not far from the Hokage tower. I walked up to the gate of a house. But not just any house, my house. That was the house I grew up in.

_**And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out**_

I stared at my old house. So many memories were stored in there. But, after my parents died in a car crash and my older brother, Itachi, moved to the states, I had to move out. I bet whoever lives there now cleaned up the place.

I looked over at the second floor window that I knew used to be my old bedroom. God, I _hated_ that room. I would always beg my parents to let me and Itachi switch. Why? Because when I was in high school, me and Sakura were going out. But since I normally got into so much trouble and was grounded a lot, I would always have to sneak out. I glanced over at the tree and chuckled. I was climbing out my window one time and I slipped and fell into the tree.

I smiled at those memories before proceding down the street...to my old high school.

**_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_**

I approached my old school, Konoha High School. I smirked at that memory also. I remember when me and the guys went here. Like, everyday we would get into trouble. Naruto and I would always get detention for the stupidest things, well because we DID the stupidest things. Shikamaru and Neji would try to stay out of trouble, but of course Naruto dragged them in. I remember all the times the girls scolded us. TenTen, who was the Hyuuga's girlfriend, would always smack him upside the head and yell at him. Ino, Shikamaru's girl, would always snapped at him and give him lectures...but the lazy boy would always pass out! Hinata, dobe's girl, would just tell him to be careful next time...and Sakura. My Girl. I would just always place my arm around her waist and kiss her on the forehead as we laughed at the other couples. Sakura always loved me, so getting detention wasn't so bad...until I really screwed up...

_**I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I**_

I really screw up one time. I messed up so bad, it cost me everything, even Sakura.

After my family died in the car crash, I became a total mess. My grades began to slip and I was getting in more trouble than I used to. Soon enough, I got into fights that were meaningless. And because of my actions, I got myself expelled during my Senior year. After that, I lost everything. Even...Sakura...

She would always snap at me for failing and getting into fights. And I would be so stupid to argue back! We would always get into fights, until she found out.

When she found out I was getting expelled, she cracked. She had enough with me.

**_Flashback:_**

**"I'M DONE WITH YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes rapidly.**

**"Sakura-"**

**"NO! Sasuke, you can't keep going like this! You're freakin' getting expelled and you are doing nothing about it!"**

**"WHAT SHOULD I DO, SAKURA?!" I snapped at her, glaring at her. Her eyes widen in fear, but I realized what I was doing a little too late. "AM I SUPPOSED TO GO BACK AND BEG?! HELL NO!"**

**Her tears fell more rapidly before she spoke up, "What happened to you?" My eyes widen. W...What have I done? "What happened to the Uchiha Sasuke I fell in love with? The one who was kind and gentle?"**

**"Saku-" **

Before I could finish, she ran off. I haven't seen her till after she graduated. Then it took a long time but slowly, we became friends again.

Is it too late for me to go back and graduate? I wish I could, just to make Sakura happy. I just want to see that smile on her face, showing her the old Sasuke is still here. I want to so bad but, I doubt they'll let me back in. If I were them, I wouldn't either.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**_

As I walked away from my high school, stuffing those bad memories in the back of my head, I took out my wallet. When I opened it, I found the picture I was looking for last night...er...this morning? It was a picture of me and Sakura. I had my arm around her waist and she was smiling, sticking her tounge out at Naruto, who was taking the picture, while I smirked. This was my favortie picture, that's why I kept it in my wallet. I walked down to the old gaming arcade. Naruto, Sakura, and I would always go down there and hang out. We would always blow our savings just to play that stupid game "Shinobi Conquest".

_**Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down**_

When I got there, I was shocked. The place was just a huge pile of ashes. For some reason, I saw a person walking down the street. It was 1:30 in the morning, who would be o- I shouldn't speak. I'm out at this time too.

"Excuse me," I called, getting the attention of the man walking down the street.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you know what happened to this arcade?"

"Yeah, some punk came and burned it down. Saying this place was a piece fo trash."

"Arigato." The person nodded before walking away. I can't believe someone burned it down. But who could blame them, the cops always hated us. We would always come here and they would say were "damaging property". Tch, whatever. I began to stalk back to my apartment, not feeling a little tired at all.

_**We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel**_

I turned on the radio as I entered my room. The song "Pictures of You" by the Last Goodnight played. I laughed at the irony, this song fit perfectly for this mood. I began to sing along when I remembered. Me and Sakura would always take road trips during our vacations, we would always sing along to EVERY song we knew. And suprisingly, it was a lot of songs. I remember everytime she laughed at me when I messed up some words, or a got a line mixed up with another one.

I remember when we parked at a parking lot late at night and we would lean our seats back all the way and stared at the night sky from the sky light of my car. She would always talk about traveling. How she loved it and all. Then I would say when we got older, I would take her to see more then just the steering wheel, and she would kiss me before falling asleep, only to do them same the next night.

_**Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when**_

**_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I_**

Sakura...my heart would sting with pain every time I think about her. I want her back so bad, but I doubt she'll take me back. I've screwed up too many times. I should be grateful that we're even friends again.

She was everything to me. She was my first kiss, first girlfriend, first love. She was everything...I heard rumors that she got married to my 2nd cousin, Sai, and had some kids, but...I don't believe it. She's to wonderful and caring to do that...expecially with Sai. I remember all the days I had to _beat him up_ because he would insult Sakura. I would always get scolded at by my parents but, I didn't care. Sakura should never be treated that way...and I was a teme for doing the same to her, too.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**_

That's it! I can't keep sitting her and staring at these old pictures and albums! Shikamaru and the Hyuuga would always convince me just to let her go and say goodbye but kuso! IT'S NOT THAT EASY! It's hard to say goodbye, even if this is the time to say it. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and dashed out of my apartment for the second time. I got into my car and sped across town toward the her house...Sakura's house. I had to apologize. I refuse to spend the rest of my life without her and have her memory haunt me! I refuse to, kuso!

**_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_**

**(A.N. This is going to be a long fragment so make sure you read the previous lines to understand it better.)**

I sped up to her house till it was in sight. I slammed on the brakes and checked my watch. 4:46am. I know she gets up at five so, this shouldn't be that bad. I jumped out of my car and ran up to her door, pounding on it.

"SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps on the other side of the door before I heard the lock bolt out of place. The door opened to reveal a tired Sakura. She rubbed her eyes before lookign at me clearly.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke?!" she gasped.

"Sakura, can...can I please come?" I asked her, while looking into her tired green orbs.

She hesitantly nodded before stepping aside and letting me in. We both sat down on the couch and turned on the lights.

"Sasuke why are you here at the time?" she questioned me.

I looked down before speaking up, "I couldn't stand it anymore." I whispered.

"What do you me-"

"I couldn't stand living without you, Sakura!" I said a little loudly as her eyes widen.

"W...What?" she whispered, still in shock. I grabbed her and pulled her to me in an embrace. She slowly hugged me back, still in shock. I buried my face in her pink locks, taking the scent of strawberries in. I pulled back slightly, but still held her in my arms.

"It's been four years, Sakura. Four years since we broke up and I couldn't stand a minute of that." She pulled away from my hold and looked away.

"You know why I broke up with you, Sasuke. I...I can't just take you back like that."

"Please Sakura! Please, take me back. Every freakin' minute I regreted doing that to you. I regret getting into those fights and failing my classes. I regret everything...expecially losing you." Her eyes widen as I saw tears form. "Losing you was worse that losing my parents. My heart was broken and I never want to feel that again! Please, Sakura...I...I'm...sorry." I whispered.

Those tears fell from her eyes as I used my thumbs to wipe them away. "Sasuke," she began. "I still love you." All the hope returned to me and I smiled slightly. "But...you really hurt me, Sasuke. All I wanted to do was care for you. I loved you so much and I hated to see you that way. Nothing could replace that. Honestly? I really do miss us. What we used to be." she rested her body against my chest and closed her eyes. "I can't believe that this is happening now." she whispered.

I placed my arms around her body, hugging her close to me and I kissed the top of her head. "Me neither, Sakura. It was so hard to stay away from you all those years. But now, it's even harder to leave." I stood up and she looked at me confused.

**_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_**

"Sakura?" I said, getting down on one knee. Her face lit up and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes, S-Sasuke-k-kun?" she choked out, covering her mouth to prevent her from sobbing loudly.

"If I could relive those days when we were in high school, do you know the one thing that will never EVER change?" I smirked before reaching into my back pocket.

She shock her head, sobbing tears of joy.

"It's how much I love you." I pulled out a red velvet box and opened it, taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" I asked, standing up.

She nodded her head, "YES!" she cried, jumping into my arms.

We pulled back and gazed into each others eyes, I wiped her tears away before lookign into her eyes. "Sakura,"

"Yes?" she said, as we moved closer.

"I love you." I crushed my lips onto her as I felt her kiss back immedatly.

_**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**_

_**Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...**_

And this all started...with a photograph.

* * *

**OMG I'M FINALLY DONE! Well, here you have it! This was my first songfic and prepare for more down the road. I just love songfics...they're just so sweet. Sorry if this was cheesy but, hey! I LOVED THIS! This, honestly, has to be my best fanfiction EVER!**

**I hoped you all liked it as much as I did. Review please, I REALLY want to know what you guys think of!**

**-Cherry**


End file.
